Answer a fool (gaje story)
by Zitao Jiejie
Summary: pokoknya ini tuh ff lama! gak suka ya udah gak usah di baca, yang suka ya alhamdulilah. ini hanyahiburan semata, mau ngepost ff baru tapi ya flashdisk ngilang. entar ke warnetnya pake apa. udahlah ini aja gue ngecopy dari ffn. KRISTAO/TAORIS


Kris POV

Hai saudara saudara yang beriman, dan tidak hai saudara saudara yang tidak beriman. Perkenalkan nama gue Wu Yi Fan tapi panggil gue Kris biar gak ribet. Gue masih jomblo setelah sekian lama menjomblo dari... sudahlah abaikan nanti gue akan cerita diakhir kata.

Ini cerita hidup gue tentang apa kerjaan gue sekarang. Gue putusin ingin menjadi penulis karna gue yakin banget kalo gue punya bakat menulis. Tapi besoknya setelah membaca nama nama bintang, pilihan gue berubah gue ingin menjadi astronomi. Tapi besoknya lagi setelah membayangkan 'enak banget kalo jadi psikolog, bisa tahu sekuk beluk orang', gue putusin ingin menjadi psikolog. Dan besoknya lagi berubah, besoknya lagi berubah, besoknya lagi berubah. Sampai gue juga bingung kenapa gak sekalian berubah menjadi powers rangers.

Tapi seumur hidup gue, jika gue diberi kesempatan gue pengen banget menjadi pasangan hidup Huang Zi Tao. Dia orang yang gue maksud yang akan gue ceritakan diakhir kata. Dia selalu menolak gue, gue juga gak tahu apa penyebabnya. Padahal banyak banget yang mau jadi pacar gue! Lah dia? Gue cumab bisa angkat bahu.

Saat kelulusan SMA gue tahu satu hal yaitu dia punya hubungan spesial dengan seorang pria berkebangsaan korea, bapaknya afrika, ibunya papua yang bernama Hwang Dong Ho (tapi gue sering memanggilnya Wong Dongo) dan akhirny kita pisah saat kuliah, dia berkuliah di Amerika karna mendapat beasiswa. Sedangkan gue? Gue tetep disini. Ok, kembali ke permasalahan awal. Sebenarnya hari ini Sehun (teman gue) nawarin gue untuk bekerja di Ability Keeper Hazardous Immortal Resque Decisive Unbeatable Notable Impossibld Agency.

Dalam hati, gue langsung berzikir begitu mendengar nama perusahaan yang sangat panjang bukan itu aja yang membuat gue kaget, tapi jika disingkat akan menjadi AKHIR DUNIA! Bayangin bro! Gue langsung merinding. Gue langsung nanya ke Sehun yang ada disamping gue. "Ini gak salahkan?" Sehun jawab sambil teraenyum pasti "ya benerlah".

Gue gak bisa bayangin bagaimana jadinya gue bekerja disitu, apalagi harus mengisi persyaratan. Persyaratannya sangat mudah hanya tinggal mengisi beberapa pertanyaan yang sudah disediakan dalam satu lembar kertas yang sudah ada dihadappan gue, Sehun nepuk bahu gue, "santai aja! Pasti bisa, buktinya pacar gue aja diterima", gue mengangguk.

Tangan gue gemetar pas megang pulpen dan beberapa saat lagi akan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Tanpa diduga mata tajam gue melotot saat membaca pertanyaan no.1 yang menurut gue aneh. Gue langsung nanya ke Sehun "kenapa pertanyaannya kayak gini?" Sehun jawab sambil angkat bahu, "katanya sih biar tahu seberapa pintarkah orang itu."

Hasemeleh! Boss macam apa! Ok lah demi keselamatan hidup gue, gue akan jawab seadanya saja. Lagi pula gue juga gak mau mau banget kerja di AKHIR DUNIA. Gue bertanya tanya, bagaimana akhirnya? Gue juga gak tahu. Ok ini dia beberapa pertanyaannya dan jawabanny yang gue tulis, tapi sebelum menjawab gue berdoa dulu agar diberi kemudahan dan kelancaran.

1\. "Berapa meter persegi pizza yang dikonsumsi warga Amerika setip tahunnya?"

Jawab : nggak tau sih, saya aja makan di PH setahun sekali.

2\. Hari ini adalah hari kamis, kami menempatkan and a dalam project telekomunikasi di calgary, canada pada hari senin. Hotel dan penerbangan anda sudah di booked dan visa anda sudah siap. Lima hal apa yang akan anda lakukan sebelum pergi?

Jawab : update status - nulis blog (kalo sempet) - ngecharge HP biar bisa foto2 dan check in di bandara - beli antimo - minta temen kost kamar sebelag nganterin ke bandara, pakai taksi mahal!.

3\. Apakah anda pernah menaiki prahu?

Jawab : pernah dan hampir muntah.

4\. Bagaimana internet bekerja?

Jawab : buka browser, ketik

5\. Siapakah pencipta lagu Bubuy Bulan?

Jawab : Bubuy Matahari

6\. Siapakah presiden indonesia sekarang?

Jawab : hm... begini, gue juga bingung jadi gue putusin gue ajalah...

7\. Jika anda terdampar disuatu pulau dan hanya dapat membawa tiga barang, barang apa saja yang anda bawa?

Jawab : -smartphone - donat - helikopter. Helikopter juga barangkan?

8\. Pernakah anda mencuri pulpen dari tempat kerja?

Jawab : hm... saat ini saya belum bekerja.

9\. Jika anda terjebak dalam sebuah blender tanpa memiliki senjata atau alat apapun, bagaimana cara anda keluar?

Jawab : saya tidak akan mencoba keluar, tapi saya akan bertanya 'seberapa kecilkah saya?'

10\. Berapa banyak bola basket yang memenuhi ruangan ini?

Jawab : ruangan apa itu?

11\. Jika anda terlahir menjadi sayur, sayur apakah anda?

Jawab : saya lebih suka apel :)

12\. Bagaimana cara anda menemukan jarum didalam tumpukan jerami?

Jawab : tinggalkan saja dan beli yang baru.

13\. Apakah anda merokok?

Jawab : saat kerja tidak, saat istirahat ya.

Akhirnya, 13 pertanyaan gue jawab walaupun gue gak tahu benar atau tidaknya yang penting 'Aku ra popo'. Gue ngusap(?) Keringet gue yang terus mengucur dari ujung rambut, lalu melewati hidung mancung gue dan sampailah dibelahan sungai. Gue mengatakannya dari hati yang paling dalam kalo gue gak mau mau banget kerja diperusahaan itu apalagi gue ngeri banget denger kata Impossible, karna menurut gue gak ada yang mustahil didunia ini :D sumpah siapapun itu bossnya kalo ketemu gue bakal protes.

Dengan senyum menawan, gue masukab surat itu ke dalam amplop. Tadi, sebelum Sehun pulang dia sempat bilang kalo besok suratnya harus dikumpulin sendiri. Ok siapa takut!. Keesokan harinya, gue langsung mandi, sikat gigi, make rexona, pake minyak wangi Cassablanca milik gue yang udah kadaluarsa dan gue gak peduli minyak wanginya udsh kadaluarsa yang penting 'Aku ra popo'.

Gue pergi ke kantor (gue gak mau nyebutin namanya) dan sampailah dengan selamat sehat walafiat tanpa luka apapun yang gue dapatkan setelah membantu palestina -_-. Gue langsung disambut sama makhluk item, item banget naudzubilah. Udah item, pesek, kayak orang gila udah gitu hidup lagi -_- ASTAGFIRULLOH gue langsung tersadar atas dosa yang gue ucapkan menghina sesama makhluk hidup, sumpah ini khilaf. Tak butuh waktu lama gue langsung masuk dan disambut oleh resepsionis.

"Bapak, yang bernama Wu Yi Fan kan?" Katanya. ASTAJIM! dia manggil bapak? Emang tampang gue kayak bapak2? Nikah aja belum. Sabar, gue berusaha untuk sabar.

"Iya, mba" gue jawab sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, silahkan pak masuk udah ditunggu sama pak boss" dia memberi ijin gue masuk ke ruang pak boss yang katanya ada dilantai atas.

Setelah sampai diruangannya, gue langsung dipersilahkan duduk. Sedangkan boss... entah siapa namanya duduk dihadapan gue sambil baca jawaban yang gue tulis. Gue belum lihat mukanya, karna mukanya masih ditutupin dengan surat pertanyaan yang gue jawab itu. Samar samar gue denger dia ngomong,

"Seberapa pintarkah anda?" Tunggu, sepertinya gue kenal dengan suara ini, tapi siapa? Kapan? Dimana? Udahlah lupakan.

"Sangat pintar pak, melebihi Albert Einstein malah" gue jawab dengan rasa penuh percaya diri karna gue yakin 'Jokowi pasti bisa' mari kita berdoa untuk Indonesia agar bisa menjadi negara maju seperti hidung gue yang mungkin sekarang jadi panjang kayak pinokio gara gara bohong.

Dia kemudian berdehem, dehemannya seperti pengusaha yang udah sukses. Tapi bro! Cara duduknya! WHAT THE HELL -_- bayangin sendiri cara duduk anak cewek. Ck!ck! Gue berdecak kagum,entah apa yang di kagumkan.

BRAAAAKK!

"Maaf! And tidak saya terima!" Bentaknya membahana ulala ciaobella -_-

WHAT THE FVCK! OMG HELLO -_-

Gue kaget setengah mati pas tau kalo bossnya itu HUANG ZI TAO. ck! Gue nyesel beribu badai halilintar. Udah ngatain nama perusahaanya, udah nyunpahin dan dsb (dan saya bingung) tapi yang paling gue nyesel adalah pas gue gak diterima bro! Sakitnya tuh disini! -_-

Gue masang muka kaget, pura pura gak tahu "A-apa?" Gue nanya kayak orang jantungan.

"Ya!" Tao jawab dengan tegas. "Silahkan angkat kaki dari kantor saya" dia kemudian nendang gue. Gue cuman bisa merutuki nasib gue sendiri tau Tao bossnya apapun persyaratannya gue lakukan asalkan 'Aku dan Tao'. Kejadian beberapa tahun lalu seperti diulang. Gue nangis dijalanan. Beginilah nasib gue, sekian lambai tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OKEH INI ADALAH FF LAMA GUE YG PALING ANEH**


End file.
